


Protecting the Protector

by Magical_Persona



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 21:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Persona/pseuds/Magical_Persona
Summary: It's not fair that people are so rude to Dedue, the man did nothing to deserve it and Ashe has some opinions on the matter.





	Protecting the Protector

Ashe had never wanted to get into a physical altercation with someone. It was a new feeling so far as he was concerned. Needing to fight meant he’d done something wrong. He’d gotten caught and it was going to be the end of him. He wouldn’t be able to feed his siblings. Those days were long behind him, but there was something about that life style that stuck with you. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t stop his thoughts from drifting back to those days. Days where he really only had himself to rely on.

Now it was different. This was different. His fists were clenched at his sides and his lithe body was shaking with fury. These emotions were new to him, he almost wasn’t sure what to make of them. Right now, all he knew was that he really wanted to punch this guy in the face.

He fully understood that Flayn was missing and tensions were high. That, however, did not give people an excuse to blame Dedue for what was happening. These people didn’t know him! They didn’t understand that Dedue was the most kind and caring person out there. Part of him, a very small part, wanted to beat the man until he was nothing more than dust. It was uncalled for, but part of him thought it might help him feel better.

Dedue placed a gentle hand on Ashe’s shoulder. The smaller boy had been pacing around the classroom for about an hour. Every time he seemed close to calming down he got himself worked up again. Something was clearly wrong, he rarely saw Ashe in this state. Those green eyes were filled with a hatred that looked as though he’d stolen it from Felix or Dimitri.

“Ashe,” his voice was gentle. “Let us cook something sweet.”

Ashe huffed in annoyance, but quickly lowered his eyes and nodded. “I’m sorry. You were probably worried about me.”

“I was.”

Ashe searched that stoic face. He used to be terrified of it and now here he was ready to defend Dedue. As though the man really needed someone like Ashe to defend him. He allowed Dedue to take his hand and lead him to the kitchens. It had taken so long for Dedue to be comfortable with even the most simply affectionate gestures. He had always been afraid of Ashe being affected by his reputation. Ashe cherished the soft gestures. The hand holding and the hugs that made the world stop turning.

“How are you okay with letting them talk about you like that?” Ashe asked, hands tightening into fists once more. “You care so much for other people. You’re one of the kindest people I’ve ever met. I don’t understand.”

Dedue gently pulled Ashe into the empty dining hall. “People will think what they want. I can’t change that. I have grown used to it. It is my punishment for the tragedy.”

“You shouldn’t have to be punished for something you didn’t take part in!” Ashe exclaimed. That would be akin to him being punished for Lonato’s actions. Why couldn’t Dedue see that? His line of reasoning made little sense. He didn’t deserve to be treated like the monster everyone saw him as.

Dedue graced him with one of those soft smiles. The ones so full of love it made Ashe’s heart melt. “You’re upset because of something someone said about me.”

“Of course I am,” Ashe mumbled, cheeks flush with sudden embarrassment. Dedue was right, he was being stupid. He was still upset, and would probably always be. But, he was making it a bigger deal than it probably was. There wasn’t much Ashe could do to change one person’s mind. And picking fights with them wouldn’t solve anything. It’s not like he was Caspar.

“I’m sorry,” Ashe mumbled, wrapping his arms around Dedue. “It just makes me angry when people say things like that.”

Dedue pulled Ashe into his arms, picking up the much smaller boy. He kissed Ashe’s cheek. “You’re too kind, Little One.”

Ashe giggled, still unfamiliar with the nickname. “I love you. I will always love you. No matter what anyone says.”

Dedue wasn’t a man of many words, but the kiss Ashe received said everything.


End file.
